<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Day by featherytongue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677908">New Year's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherytongue/pseuds/featherytongue'>featherytongue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons Die One After Another [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, anyway here's my favourite maknaes being soft babies, bc im a one trick pony lmao, but who knows, im gonna try and post more this year, not me, oh well, this was supposed to be posted on new years day but LOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherytongue/pseuds/featherytongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Jongin spent new year's eve together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons Die One After Another [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>There's glitter on the floor</em>, Sehun observes. He sees a few photos as well, probably slipped out of hands that were all too excited to welcome the new year. Sehun sees one of him and Jongin. He picks it up to take a closer look. Someone took a picture of them laughing. Sehun thinks he remembers seeing a flash right after telling Jongin a joke, so this photo explains that. He places the photo in pocket, he can't wait to use this as a new reference photo of Jongin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Speaking of Jongin, he's waiting for Sehun by the door, almost asleep as he leans on the wall, ready to leave in his beige coat. When Sehun is close enough, Jongin reaches out to hug him. Jongin is clingier than usual when he's a bit drunk. Sehun thinks it's cute, the way he pouts and slurs his words when he speaks and the pretty pink blush on his cheeks. They rarely go out to drink, so a tipsy Jongin is a rare sight, even to Sehun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun waves goodbye to the hosts of the party, Luhan and Minseok, as he opens the door to leave. They wish him and Jongin a good night. Sehun hears Minseok laugh as he closes the door.  Sehun has known Luhan for a long time now. At one point, Sehun was even in love with him, following his Lu-ge almost everywhere like a little puppy dog. Luhan knew, it was pretty obvious, but he never really said anything. Now, Luhan just teases him about it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you say?" Sehun asks as he puts his arm around Jongin's shoulder. They step into the elevator, soft music playing, almost lulling Jongin to sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are we going home?" Jongin answers, trying hard not to slur his words too much, eyes too heavy to open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Sehun pauses to check the time on his phone. "It's only a little past 1AM, we can go get coffee or something, if you want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin shakes his head at Sehun's suggestion. "I'm sleepy and I wanna go home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, home it is." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin smiles and rests his head on Sehun's shoulder. Sehun feels himself melt from the affection in Jongin's eyes. Sehun returns the smile with a kiss on Jongin's forehead. They step out of the elevator and Sehun sees Joohyun and Yongsun in the lobby, giggling to themselves. Sehun gives them a small wave and they wave back, bidding Sehun and Jongin a good night as they exit the building.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's cold outside, Sehun's glad that at least he has Jongin to huddle for warmth with. After a while, Sehun manages to hail a cab. As soon as they've both settled into the back seats, Jongin lays his head down on Sehun's lap. Sehun strokes Jongin's cheek, Jongin all but purs, leaning into Sehun's touch. Sehun drops a kiss on Jongin's forehead. Jongin dozes off as the taxi starts moving.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun stares out the window, hand still on Jongin's head, the neon lights outside blurring into a kaleidoscope of colours. Jongin stirs on his lap, and Sehun tries to calm him down, gently stroking his hair. Jongin looks so calm and comfortable, like there's nowhere else he would rather be in the world other than sleeping on the lap of his boyfriend in the back of a dingy taxi. Sehun quite like the idea of that. But then again, Jongin has been known to be able to sleep anywhere, even standing up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun's glad that Jongin can have a moment of peace. He's been working himself to the bone for a performance these past few months, he deserves a good rest. It's been hard watching Jongin work so hard but Sehun knows that Jongin finds joy from pouring himself into his dance. Sehun can't remember what life was like for him before he met Jongin. He remembers his art classes and spending time with Luhan, but that's pretty much it. Maybe nothing much has changed, but maybe everything has changed, so much that Sehun can barely recognise the world now. It doesn't bother Sehun at all, the way things seem different. People would think it's just Sehun wearing his rose tinted glasses because he's in love with Jongin, and it may be so, but Sehun thought about how love can change the world, your world. It's strange how the presence of one person can do so much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The world blurs and changes as the taxi speeds through the city, but one constant Sehun can always count on is Jongin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday, my darling m<br/>i'm sorry this is all i can offer you right now</p><p>i love you</p><p>let's celebrate more birthdays together :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>